


let me give it all

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, PWP without Porn, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Becky can’t tell how long it’s been so far, how long she’s spent here kneeling up on the bed while her girlfriends tease her. She just knows that they’ll have to ease up on this teasing business soon, considering how long it <b>feels</b> like it’s been, at least.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1427431.html">Challenge #461</a> - "squirm" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #510 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me give it all

Becky can’t tell how long it’s been so far, how long she’s spent here kneeling up on the bed while her girlfriends tease her. She just knows that they’ll have to ease up on this teasing business soon, considering how long it _feels_ like it’s been, at least.

“Look at yourself,” Charlotte says, or, _tells_ Becky. Becky has to do it, has to do as they say – _wants_ to do as they say.

She glances up to the mirror above the headboard and finds her reflection with obviously flushed skin, hair mussed and nipples hard. There’s something more than that, though: Sasha and Charlotte are behind her, either side of her, both so proud of her. Becky can’t help but smile at the sight, a smile that matches theirs.

Then Sasha’s hand cups her cunt, the touch barely there but still taking her by surprise, and Becky tries to squirm against it, looking for some stimulation.

“Oh, _hell_ no,” Sasha says, delighting in Becky’s desperation. “You’ve gotta work for it.”

“You can do that for us, can’t you, Bex?” Charlotte’s voice, sometimes so cold, is the opposite of that right now, is _warm_ right now. Warm for Becky.

“I can do it,” Becky says, because she can and she _will_ , and that’s what finally gets Sasha’s hand on her properly, what gets her Charlotte’s lips on her neck and Charlotte’s hands on her breasts. The touch is easy to let go to – though Becky knows she can’t let go _yet_.

**Author's Note:**

> now with a companion piece: [the best kind of too much](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7966849).


End file.
